


Returning Home

by EndangeredMind



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind





	Returning Home

You hummed as you landed in the Last City and got out of your ship. What a nightmare that was! You had been on a secret mission to the ruined Cosmodrome in Old Russia. You daren’t tell Zavala what had happened. He had barred you from going there, so to prance right up to him and openly admit that you had gone behind his back to a place where you were barred from was like asking Ghaul to shoot you at point blank range. You groaned as you began to walk toward him, looking forward to talking to him again.

“Guardian, is everything alright? You seem distracted by something.” He seemed concerned as he noticed the faraway look in your eyes. Although he was well known for not showing any emotion and seeming constantly pissed off, there were times where the large Awoken Commander truly cared. After he was unable to get a response out of you, he spoke to one of the guards nearby. “I’m going with Y/N to calm them down. Take any messages for me and report them to me when I return.” He took you gently by the hand and led you to a secluded spot.

“Thanks Zavala.” You breathed a sigh of relief as you two were finally alone. “I’m just feeling so stressed right now, with all these different things to do! I want to spend time with you, but you’re always busy with Nightfall things and I don’t know what to do without you!” You huffed, trying not to cry. You refused to cry in front of someone you admired so much. However, that plan failed, and you began crying, burying your head in your hands. You had been through so much, and it was unfair that Zavala should see your emotional breakdown.

You gasped as you suddenly felt a strong pair of arms wrap round your sobbing form and hold you close. Zavala was never this affectionate! Maybe he just felt sorry for you? You continued crying, feeling so guilty over all that you were being put through, and how you had gone behind Zavala’s back to go and find out what had become of Master Ives. You sniffed a bit and sighed as you finished crying, smiling a bit when Zavala released you. “I’m sorry you had to see that Zavala. You didn’t deserve it.” You sighed, wiping away a tear.

“Don’t worry Guardian. I have seen many of you cry, so it is nothing new. However, I feel that we both need to do something to relax and take our minds off this long and frustrating war. Why don’t we go and buy some ramen? It’s on me!” You smiled as he led you down from the secluded spot, and you two began to walk to the ramen shop, which was only a stone’s throw away. This was going to be nice, a chance to chill out and relax, without worrying about being slapped in the face by an Eliksni.


End file.
